doubtacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsuya Nijisaki
Natsuya Nijisaki is a student in Doubt Academy 4: Rot. He possesses the title of Super High School Level Film Critic. He is one of the 11 survivors. Appearance Natsuya is frequently described as being rather frail, sickly, pale, and skinny. He has short, dark hair, and wears green coloured contacts-- his real eye colour is currently unknown. He is frequently seen sporting a blue jacket, and his default outfit includes a plain white shirt, a tie striped green, yellow, and blue, as well as plain trousers and shoes. In trials and investigations taking place late at night, he can be found wearing an oversized t-shirt which reads 'Your Movie Stinks' in bold, red, English lettering. Personality Background A rather sickly, injury-prone boy, Natsuya spent a lot of his time at home as a child, with little to do and nowhere to go. His mother and aunt would often lend him films to help keep him occupied during these times, and as he watched them, his interest and fascination in them grew. When he was done watching a film, he would often write down a breakdown of the movie and what he thought about it on the blog he ran. One day, his aunt discovered a review of his, and, interested, she encouraged him to move into a more professional style of reviewing. He took her advice, and soon after doing so managed to increase significantly in following, and he started to become a well-known entity on the web. However, it was when he started writing reviews for a district newspaper that he truly began to gain a legitimate reputation as a film critic, and word of his name spread. Since his first newspaper critique, his blog has exploded in popularity, and it is now available in both Japanese and English. The book he released a few months prior to entering Hope’s Peak was a massive success in sales, and he has continued to be praised by others for his observant, analytic criticisms. Skills Rooted Research Failure to do the proper research has tainted the reviews of many a critic, and Natsuya knows it. As such, before reviewing a work, especially an adaptation, he makes sure to look well into the film’s roots and origins, so he can make far more knowledgeable and accurate analysis and criticisms. The Way With Words No matter what one is writing, it is a vital trait of any writer to be able to captivate their audience; failure to do so will result in the work drawing nobody’s attention, and so there will be no following for it at all. With the research he has done into the subject, combined with his natural skill, Natsuya’s posts have known to be truly and utterly engaging to its readers, and many have found themselves so drawn in to his reviews that they have spent hours upon end on his blog, reading his commentary and critiques. Doubt Academy 4: Rot Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Doubt Academy 4: Rot Category:Male Students Category:Survivors